


A Dance for a Diamond

by ClaireKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, and a lot of gay diamond/pearl love lol, feat. a short appearance by lapis lazuli, not really graphic but definitely emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Diamond makes a decision about how to handle her rogue Sapphire and requests a dance from her darling Pearl afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance for a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I guess I suck at summaries but I love Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond and I just love everything about Blue Diamond’s court. Feat. Lapis Lazuli because everyone is convinced she was part of Blue Diamond's court too but she had to make it to Earth somehow, right??? I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe it…a member of my own court.”

The words slipped from the elegant Diamond’s mouth, dripping like disappointed jewels upon the ears of her attentive listener. The hall’s tepid silence was disturbed by the solitary ripple of the Diamond’s voice, her dainty powder Blue Pearl standing softly at her side. The Pearl observed the vast, enchanting, disillusioned figure as she cradled her cheek in her slender palm. The gossamer curtains that concealed Blue Diamond’s throne parted, signaling the entrance of another austere blue Gem; this one, Blue Pearl recalled, was known by the name of Lapis Lazuli.

“My Diamond, I came as soon as I was called,” Lapis greeted respectfully, curtseying before the noble Gem. “I was shocked to hear the news. To think that a Sapphire would ever be so bold, so brash as to forsake the duty and honor bestowed upon her as a gesture of my Diamond’s boundless generosity—”

“Yes, the whole affair is truly a dreadful one,” Blue Diamond replied curtly, shifting to face the Gem with the timid silver tongue. “One that I do not wish to dwell on or discuss for any enduring length of time.”

“Of course, my Diamond. Excuse my impertinence.”

“You’re too quick to assume blame, Lapis Lazuli,” Blue Diamond corrected. “You and the remaining members of my court have served me with the proper respect due to a Diamond, and I expect that this behavior should continue long after this affair has been brought to a close. Sapphire made a choice that reflects the flaws within herself and the other Gems of her class. She committed an act that mocks the order and status of my court. I will not concede to allow this action to slip by without incurring any worthwhile discipline or wrath for her insolence.”

“Naturally, my Diamond, I wouldn’t expect anything less—”

“Therefore, Lapis Lazuli, it is my desire that you should venture to the Earth’s surface with an entourage of guards from my faction. With your unique abilities, I believe that you are one of the few Gems who can enter such uncharted territory and imprison that Sapphire and her rogue Ruby. I wish to have that traitorous cur and her accomplice recovered without a nick or scratch. Once they have been returned to my custody, I will see that audacious Ruby shattered before the visionary, and will take all necessary steps to see _her_ then disposed in due kind. Are these instructions clear and understood?”

“Y—Yes, my Diamond.”

Blue Pearl discerned fear and trepidation in the Lapis’ downcast eyes. Her head was bowed in respect to Blue Diamond following the abrupt and serious briefing she had just received, but Blue Pearl could see the wide, fearful affect in the Gem’s eyes concealed behind her waterfall of bangs. The Pearl remained still and silent, as was her task while her Diamond dealt with Gems of other sorts. Blue Pearl was like a trophy, a decoration to the Gems that entered Blue Diamond’s chamber…but the Pearl also knew that once the curtains fell, she was the one Gem that Blue Diamond desired above all other Gems of her court.

“I will have your escorts delivered to you posthaste, Lapis Lazuli,” Blue Diamond continued, her voice serene yet tinged with severity. “Three Turquoise soldiers should be sufficient for you to complete such a task. We will be leaving this colony behind after two cycles of this planet’s lone moon; if you have not returned to me with the aforementioned Gems in your custody by such a time you can consider yourself and your sentinels exiled from this court.”

Blue Pearl registered the minute sound of a heavy swallow echo from Lapis’ throat. “Of course, my Diamond. I understand perfectly and will endeavor to complete the task with the grace and honor expected of any Gem privileged enough to fall under the rule of a Diamond such as yourself.”

Lapis Lazuli returned to her upright posture, her form rigid and her forearms trembling. Blue Pearl wondered just what it was about this particular request that wracked the Gem with so much apprehension; was it the size of the task, or perhaps a fear of the unknown? The Pearl had to admit that she didn’t like the idea of plummeting to the Earth’s unfamiliar surface any more than the next Gem, but if she was beckoned by her Diamond to do so, she would strike out on such a quest with a self-assured stride. There was nothing that brought Blue Pearl greater joy than the recognition and attention of her Diamond, and she took pride in engaging in whatever activities or actions would bring her Diamond the greatest satisfaction.

Blue Pearl was drawn out of her preoccupied thoughts as the Lapis bowed and exited Blue Diamond’s chamber. A calm hush saturated the atmosphere draped over Blue Diamond and her Pearl; the stillness was disrupted by the ethereal utterance of Blue Pearl’s name from her Diamond’s tongue. Blue Diamond instructed her Pearl to step before her, and Blue Pearl swiftly heeded the request. With dainty and conscious steps the Pearl approached her Diamond, the delicate gossamer of her skirt brushing against her bare legs as she moved. She fell to one knee before her Diamond, following the proper protocol required when engaging the stunning creature before her. Her awestruck gaze was thankfully concealed behind her thick curtain of hair.

“Rise, my Pearl. I wish for you to dance for me. There has been so much chaos in my court as of late; this little fiasco has thrown everything and every Gem out of order,” Blue Diamond lamented, slumping forward slightly. “I require a distraction, and your choreography and execution are lovely; your dancing is truly enchanting to observe.”

Blue Pearl felt a chilly flush pool in her cheeks as she rose to her feet. She did her best to maintain her calm composure, although she was struck to the core by her Diamond’s revered compliment, her thoughts and words instantly stolen from her in the face of such a blow. She simply bowed her head in deference before taking her stance, pointing her toes and angling her arms as she conjured a familiar and easy to follow melody in her head, falling into step with its slow, sensual pace.

Blue Diamond surveyed the Pearl’s routine with a fond gaze, a gaze laced with admiration and adoration. She returned to her earlier posture, her cheek resting lightly against the back of her hand as she allowed herself to be entranced by her Pearl’s fanciful dance. The Pearl’s every turn and spin pulled her deeper into the invisible world she weaved with her movements, strengthening such threads with a point of her finger or toe as she swirled and swayed skillfully before her Diamond. Blue Pearl was enraptured in her own inner monologue, her song and coinciding dance combining in an attempt to communicate wordlessly to her Diamond just how deeply she venerated her.

Minutes passed, and eventually the Pearl’s dance came to a close. She ended with her eyes downcast, her arms and legs cross intricately and reverently before the Diamond that had requested such a display. She didn’t dare move until her Diamond spoke, not because she feared retribution, but because she wanted to hear her Diamond’s response. Blue Diamond’s words were the mantra that the Pearl lived by, and once again Blue Pearl considered just how deeply these strange feelings ran, how tightly she guarded such devotion and fidelity to her Diamond in her Gem.

“That was a truly grand display, my Pearl,” Blue Diamond finally spoke, extending a willowy finger to caress Blue Pearl’s chin until her shrouded gaze was lifted to meet the Diamond’s. “You are truly a unique Gem, a Pearl among Pearl’s. I could not have asked for a more flawless Gem to live by my side; one that I can confide in, one that serves me as perfectly as you have, my Pearl.”

Blue Pearl felt trickles of tears run down her icy cheeks. Blue Diamond brushed the Pearl’s thick bangs aside to gaze into her vast, mesmerized eyes uninterrupted; she pushed her own shawl to the side as well, meeting the Pearl’s eyes with her own tender, azure expression. The Diamond gathered the timid Pearl into her hands, setting her upon the arm of her throne. She draped a portion of her shawl over the Pearl, closing her eyes and just resting with her Pearl on her arm. Blue Pearl lounged against her Diamond’s arm, settling into the silk cloth her Diamond had supplied her as she snuggled against her arm. The Pearl’s tears dried, but the overflowing depth of emotion in her Gem only continued to overwhelm its flood gates. This Diamond, Blue Diamond, was the only Gem that Blue Pearl would ever need, would ever serve, would ever want…and that was all that either of them really needed.


End file.
